Heatran
|border = |name='Heatran' |jname=(ヒードラン Heatran) |image=Heatran Artwork.png |ndex=485 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= HEE-tran |hp=91 |atk=90 |def=106 |satk=130 |sdef=106 |spd=77 |total=600 |species=Lava Dome Pokémon |type= / |height=5'07" |weight=948.0 lbs. |ability=Flash Fire Flame Body (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ |}} Heatran (Japanese: ヒードラン Heatran) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon in the Sinnoh region. Appearance Heatran appears to be a tortoise that with gray and orange spots on it along with a reddish-brownish color. Heatran also has metal bangles on all four of its legs. Heatran also has four metal claws attached to its feet. It also has an iron mask and orange eyes. Heatran as well possesses gray and yellow spots all over its body along with a gray underside. Special Abilities Heatran has the ability Flash Fire and the Dream World ability Flame Body. Flash Fire allows it to be unaffected by -type moves and powers up its Fire-type moves instead when hit by a Fire-type move. Flame Body may give the player's Pokémon a 30% chance of being burnt when attacking Heatran with a physical move contact. It is also the only Pokémon that can learn the move Magma Storm. In Game Heatran is one of the few legendary Pokémon to have a gender. It can be male or female. Although the female cannot have an egg, even with a Ditto. It lives at the top of Stark Mountain. You can encounter Heatran by going to the top of Stark Mountain with a trainer named Buck so that you can help him find the Magma Stone. Buck will then take the stone and leave Stark Mountain, causing the mountain to begin to act up. After you talk to Buck in his house, he will return to the mountain go put the stone back. Go back to the top of Stark Mountain and Heatran will be there in the place of the Magma Stone. Heatran is encountered at level 70 Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl. In Pokémon Platinum, for some reason, it is encountered at level 50. In Anime * It appeared in the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life where it was being controlled by armor created by Marcus. It later turned on Marcus after it was released from Marcus' control after Dawn and several Pokémon, including her own, destroyed the armor. *A Heatran also appeared in Pokémon DP Sinnoh League Victors Episode 25. *It also appeared in the episode "Pokemon Ranger! Heatran Rescue Mission!!". In Manga Pokemon Adventures In one of Pokémon Adventures, Platinum Chapter, Heatran is shown. Team Plasma is shown to be after Heatran and Buck has to stop Team Plasma. Evolution Heatran does not evolve. Game Info Locations | diamondpearl=Stark Mountain| dprarity=One| platinum=Stark Mountain| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | PMD2=Giant Volcano (Summit)| Ranger2=Volcano Cave (during mission)| Ranger3 = Event Mission| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Heatran| diamond=It dwells in volcanic caves. It digs in with its cross-shaped feet to crawl on ceilings and walls.| pearl=It dwells in volcanic caves. It digs in with its cross-shaped feet to crawl on ceilings and walls.| platinum=Its body is made of rugged steel. However, it is partially melted in spots because of its own heat.| heartgold=Boiling blood, like magma, circulates through its body. It makes its dwelling place in volcanic caves.| soulsilver=Boiling blood, like magma, circulates through its body. It makes its dwelling place in volcanic caves.| black=Its body is made of rugged steel. However, it is partially melted in spots because of its own heat.| white=Its body is made of rugged steel. However, it is partially melted in spots because of its own heat.| }} Origins Heatran appears to be based on a turtle along with some volcanic remains. Trivia *Heatran is the only Legendary Pokémon that can be either a male or a female, where as Latias and Cresselia can be only female, and Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus and Latios can be only male. They are the only Legendary Pokémon that can retain a gender. *Even though Heatran has a gender, it cannot produce eggs because it is still a Legendary Pokémon. *Heatran is the only Fire/Steel type Legendary Pokémon (not including Arceus with the Flame, and or Steel plate) *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Heatran. *Heatran is the only Legendary Pokémon with a gender that can be hit by Ground type moves, that is, under normal conditions. *Heatran and Kyurem are somewhat similar because Heatran's body is partialy melted because it's heat was "too hot" and Kyurem's body is partialy frozen because it's "power leaked out". *Heatran has the most double-resistances of all Pokémon yet, with 4: Grass , Bug , Ice , and Steel. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon